Ierassi
The Ierassi (EEH-EH-RAH-SEE) 'are a race of humanoid avian creatures. They are the least populous race of Xavgar, their species being native to mostly the vast jungles and forests of Vyhiri. Although not very smart, they are friendly, loyal, and kind to other creatures. Etymology ''Ierassi is a word from Ancient Jhau'ragi that has a single meaning: Sky-bound. ''Thousands of years ago, the Ierassi were a creature that mostly inhabited the skies, therefore their name that has stuck to them for the rest of their existance. Origin The Ierassi evolved from a smaller bird-like creature that assimilated to modern Earth's birds of prey. They were known as predators that hunted even smaller animals from the skies, and rarely approaching the ground to feed from the land's critters. They went to what could be called r''everse evolution, as they eventually grew larger to the body shape of a Dromaeosauridae, but capable of flight. They began to live closer to the ground, therefore gaining a body that fit their newer lifestyles. As years passed they grew out of flying, fully evolving into tall, humanoid aves. They also developed the ability to live off grains and plants, as well as cultivate such foods. However, they rarely eat any meal that comes from another creature. Their physical shape still allowed them to eat meat and fish, rarely consuming these nowadays. They permanently established in forests and surrounding mountains. History The Ierassi were a small united race that guarded Vyhiri's jungles and forests from any disaster that striked the land. Their home was constantly struckt by natural disasters and other serious issues such as droughts, floods, and insect infestations. They protected their land by helping the hopeless creatures of the land, and regrowing and taking care of the plants and trees. However, Vyhiri eventually fell into a time of chaos. The dissasters were too unusual to be considered a part of nature. The Ierassi were afraid Vyhiri was lost to the wrath of nature, making all their efforts to mantain the continent in balance futile. When in reality it was the time of the Plagueland rising in the core of the Vyhiri jungle. The event that brought the Zenek into Xavgar caused the breaking plague. Realising that not all Zenek are evil (known as the Zenek-Ai), the Ierassi created an alliance with the insectoids, fought their superiors, and pushed back the plague. The befriended Zenek consider the Ierassi their best friends, and they partially share their homeland. Biology '''Physical Appearance Ierassi are bird humanoids with a strong, slim, and complex-structured body. Their body is mostly feathers except their legs, resembling Ostriches, as well as their beak. Their wings act like hands, having small fingers (3 fingers and 1 thumb on each wing-hand) that allow them to grab objects, similarly to a Velociraptor. Ierassi stand between 5 to 7 feet tall. Their tail is long, slim, and is generally a bit shorter than the Ierassi's body length. Such said tail has a pattern of feathers among their tip, alike certain birds. They come in almost all colours birds are able to be, with while details where colour is absent. Their beaks are of the same colour of their legs and hand-claws. Their eyes are usually green, yellow, and turquiouse/teal, and shades of such colours. Their blood is a rusted gold. Females are physically larger than Males, as well as more beautiful and colourful. Males are slimmer, shorter, and quicker on their feet. Unique Aspects Although only few are able to do so, the Ierassi are one of the only fully sapient creatures in Xavgar capable of flight. Like metaphor Eagle's Eye, Ierassi have very good eyesight. Diet They feed on only fruits, vegetables, and other edible plants. Their bodies are also able to digest animal products, but will generally refuse to eat such. In some occasions they will eat fish. Habitat They have lived in the Vyhiri jungles their entire lives, but they can still adapt to other zones and climates, However they do not tolerate very hot nor very cold weathers, a characteristic Vyhiri lacks, as it has a very stable, pleasant, and calm weather. Ierassi cannot raise families outside Vyhiri, therefore only fully grown adults can leave the continent. Lifespan Reproduction Whereas males are known to seek females, it is the opposite for Ierassi: Females seek the Males when it is time to reproduce. Gender roles are therefore inverted, as male Ierassi mostly take care of the offspring(s) while females provide everything else for the male and child, in a similar way to Penguins. Ierassi can reproduce only during the Xavgaren summer. When such time begins, a Female will seek a Male they like the most and attempt to initiate a romantic relationship with him. However this is a general aspect, as Females can "fall in love" at any time at the year but can only "declare their love" for a Male during the summer. Once they form a couple they can choose to have children later on the same season or wait until next year. Summer could be seen as a Valentines for Ierassi. Females and Males can still both seek mates themselves, especially if they are interested in a same-sex partner. Ierassi do not marry, instead they simply declare they are lifemates to their superiors. Once they do such they can choose to live together, raise a family OR move out of Vyhiri, as both cannot happen; baby Ierassi cannot survive out of their birthplace. Once the young is over 30 years old, they are able to leave Vyhiri, especially when the case happens that the child loses his/her parents, then she/he can be adopted by a foreign family; something common between Ierassi children and Dakagrion. If they choose to have children it is a very complex process - For now it shall not be mentioned. They do not lay eggs though being clearly based on birds. A baby takes about a Xavgaren year to be born (About 400+ Earth days). Though being pregnant the female does not care less, as they will continue with their lives as normal. In fact the female will barely notice the child at all as it is very small. Males on the other hand will prepare their home for the child. Even if there are no eggs involved a Ierassi baby will be made a nest to live in. It is not a nest made of organic material, but rather a very comfortable "room" where the baby will be kept until it is old enough, as Ierassi babies even time after being born are notably small, fragile, and can easily die if not attended well. Therefore the father must dedicate all of his time to care for the child and do house chores as well, while the female, in modern terms, goes out to work, gets stuff done and paid, etc. No others but the parents can visit the baby at his/her room. It is common that if either if the female or male of a family (after having offspring) die, the parent that is left will "marry" either a male or female (gender does not matter in love, only in reproduction) to be able to mantain the children. If both parents die, however, the children will be put on adoption right away. Society & Economy Intelligence & Behavior These avian creatures are barely as smart as a Dakagrion. However they have a very cheerful, sweet, and friendly personality. They really love physical affection though the other races do not do so much. Culture Religion They believe mainly in Euthern, whom they refer as the World's Spirit. They also have faith in Zovgard, who is the younger brother of Euthern. They are in favour of the other gods but do not worship them; Ierassi simply consider them as a part of "the natural world" but not exactly "gods". They in fact believe Kha'sadir is an enemy of Nature. Food Ierassi are known for their simplistic foods, that are at the same time the healthiest in Xavgar. They do not involve animal products unless it is a special occasion. Category:Races